Redemption
by DragonKey27
Summary: Can a super villain truly turn good? That's the question Drakken and Shego are asking themselves as they choose a new path in life after saving the world. Takes place Post-Graduation. Part 3/17 in the Acolytes of Darkness saga. Rated T just in case. Takes place 3 Years before KH1.
1. Prologue: Career Change

**Prologue: Career Change:**

_I can't believe we've actually done it, _Dr. Drakken thought to himself as he and his henchwoman Shego stood in front of a massive crowd as they were presented with medals for their assistance in thwarting the recent alien invasion. _We set out to conquer the world, and in the end, we wind up saving it. _Both villains understood the irony of their situation. They'd set out to be earth's conquers and became its saviors. True, Kim Possible and her boyfriend had done a good chunk of the work, but they'd still helped.

If they were both being honest with themselves, they actually enjoyed it. _Maybe it's time for a career change, _the blue-skinned mad scientist thought as he and his pale-green partner in crime waved to the crowds. _But what can we do that will befit our skills and connections? _He thought nervously as he waved to the assembly before him. His train of thought was interrupted when the mutant vine that had been growing out of his neck since the invasion wrapped around the two of them. He felt a bit embarrassed about the situation, but one look at Shego and they both started smiling as a flower bloomed between them.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Line of Work

**Chapter One: A New Line of Work**

* * *

><p>Tokyo, One Year After Graduation…<p>

Ronald Dracon was not in a good mood. The weapons smuggling network that he'd spent a lifetime building had fallen apart in a matter of weeks. Shipments had been captured by Interpol or outright destroyed en route to their destinations. His henchmen had been killed off one by one. Buyers and suppliers were being rounded up by the authorities like debris being sucked into a tornado. Millions of dollars accumulated over the course of twenty years had been transferred out of his private bank account – to where, he had no idea. All of these signs pointed to one, undeniable fact: there was a traitor in their midst.

_It's a good thing they figured out that it was our newest recruit who betrayed us,_ he thought to himself as he entered the warehouse to interrogate the mole. He took a deep breath and walked into the makeshift interrogation room to find the twenty-eight year old blonde who joined his organization shortly before the attacks, for they could be nothing else, began. She wore a bright green dress and her blonde hair hung back behind their chair. When she looked up to acknowledge his presence, he spoke.

"Who do you work for?" he asked as she futilely attempted to escape from her restraints.

"Like I would tell you before you get dragged off to prison," she snapped back.

"Oh," he replied after giving one of his henchmen the signal for the man to slap her across the face. "I'm not going to prison."

"Yeah," she replied sarcastically. "That's what they all say. Tell that to every other street thug, drug dealer, and supervillain who ever got caught."

"You're not in any position to argue sweetheart," Dracon replied as his minion slapped her again.

"Am I?" she asked with a smirk before bringing down what was left of his organization with two words. "Dr. D?"

Before Dracon even realized what was happening, a florescent green liquid was sprayed across the floor from behind him. Just as quickly, vines sprouted from the puddles of goo and quickly restrained his men in full – body cocoons before sprouting a variety of colorful flowers along their lengths. By the time he took action, it was already too late. As he grabbed a knife and moved to stab the traitor, he was quickly encased in a cocoon himself. His eyes went wide with shock as his captive burned through her restrains in a flash of green light before removing the blonde wig to reveal her ebon hair beneath. The last thing he saw before the vines completely covered his head was a man with blue skin walking into his narrowing field of vision and kissing the woman on the lips.

"Are you alright?" Drakken asked as Shego typed a quick text message on her phone.

"I'm fine," she responded as the former supervillains walked up to the roof where a helicopter would take them back to the U.S. "I've been through worse."

Drakken was about to comment when his phone buzzed to indicate an incoming message. He glanced at Shego to find her already checking her phone before he proceded to dig out his own. The screen read: New assignment. Chopper will take you to HQ for briefing;

"It looks like they've got a new mission for us," he commented as the Global Justice helicopter touched down on the rooftop helipad. He and Shego had cut a deal to avoid going to prison for their past crimes: time would be deducted from those previous sentences in exchange for using their skills, resources, and connections to bring down international criminals. The kind that politics, resources, and ethics would prevent Kim and Ron from going after.

"You think so?" Shego shot back as they climbed into the chopper. She laughed a bit as the duo buckled in for the long flight. "I kind of enjoyed this one," she added once the vehicle took off.

"Me too," the blue-skinned doctor replied as he began reminiscing on all the missions the two of them had done in the past year. "I don't think I've had this much fun since the Lorwardian invasion last year."

* * *

><p><strong>Just FYI, Ronald Dracon is not related to Tony and Dominic Dracon from Gargoyles. The depiction of Earth in the Gargoyles Universe will not be used in my Acolytes of Darkness tory, I just needed to come up with a name for a smuggler, and the Dracon family just popped into my head. So anyway, you can see now where I'm going with this story: Darkken and Shego are now basically a 2-villain Suicide Squad.<strong>


End file.
